


Death Bed

by wtfbro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Death, Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gream - Freeform, Implied Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Oneshot, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Ending, Song - Freeform, death bed, dreamnotfound, im sorry, l'manberg, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfbro/pseuds/wtfbro
Summary: This short story was inspired by the song Death bed. It takes place during the upcoming festival to celebrate L'manburg's victory against Shlatt but is just secretly a way to lure Dream to his assassination.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	Death Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story ever actually, that's why it will be a very short one and most likely won't give off the sad vibe im going for because I wrote this randomly at like 3 in the morning with no experience haha. Anyways if anyone reads this I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for angst😔🤚

He didn’t mean for it to end this way. 

George felt numb, he couldn’t believe what he had done. Ears ringing, he stumbled his way up the hill where his enemy was lying against the very tree George tried to chop down not too long ago. 

Bruised legs dropped down onto the blood soiled dirt next to the man who betrayed his trust, who betrayed Sapnaps trust. 

The former king thought he would never forgive him for what he had done, but right now that didn’t matter, nothing mattered besides dream. 

Trembling, he quickly did his best to cover the puncture wound where the arrow was still sticking out having precisely cut through his chest. His hands darkened with blood as George let out a low sob of disbelief.

He never would have guessed that this was how the festival was going to end up. 

Suddenly a flash of anger overpowered him as he quickly unsheathed his netherite sword, turning to the president of the so-called ‘peaceful’ L’manberg. 

“Who did this!” He screamed letting his feelings take advantage of him as tears streamed down his face. 

“George…” Tubbo trailed off. Quackity appeared by the young man's side holding a bow and looking rather triumphant.

“George you know it had to happen,” Quackity whispered “I thought you hated him?” 

No, no, I could never hate him. 

He couldn’t look at the man, he knew it had to happen at some point, just not now.

The rage surged through his body as he raised his sword not hesitating to take the life of the man whose hand ended dream’s.

Just as he was about to strike a low grumble came from behind him. “George, don’t, not for me.” 

Realization hit him. This was stupid, killing Quackity wouldn’t fix anything no matter how much he wanted revenge. 

The glowing sword fell to the Earth with a clatter as George returned to Dream slowly bleeding out behind him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” the brunette started but was interrupted.

“Stop George, I don’t know why this happened, but fuck, I probably deserve it knowing what I did to you, what I did to Sap and to Tommy," 

"No," George whispered

Dream continued on "I tried to do my best, but you know that I'm not perfect. My life was kinda short, but I got so many blessings. Happy you were mine, it sucks that it's all ending.” He said with each shallow breath

Behind Dream's mask a tear creeped down his face and on his chin.

George reached back behind him and slowly unlatched the mask that he grew to know so well. It slid off to reveal an unknown face, Dream's face. 

George's eyes flitted to Dream's slightly parted lips and back up to eyes filled with yearning and sadness, causing Georges heart to cave even more on itself. 

He leaned in brushing his lips against dreams knowing that this was goodbye. 

Sobs wrecked through George's body as he brought his hand up to hold on to something, anything, just trying to keep Dream from leaving him again. 

He pulled away right as the man beneath him breathed his last breath. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you." George said as his vision began to blur into nothing but darkness.

He didn't mean for it to end this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl this is making me cringe but OH WELL haha
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this um yeah haha i think that where i put the song lyrics for dreams words sounds weird because it kinda rhymes but oh well. Again sorry for it being short! Anyways constructive criticism is appreciated but not too harsh bc im all sensitive and shit 😳 Oh and I need a different way to describe a character besides saying "the man" so sorry if that gets a little repetitive.


End file.
